Kodama Ameko
|image = KodamaAmeko-Mar2019.jpg |caption = Kodama Ameko, March 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Yokohama, |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Lyricist, author |active = 2011–present ( years) |agency = G Office |label = |blog = |twitter = |website = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Kodama Ameko (児玉雨子) is a Japanese lyricist and author. She began her career in 2011, when she wrote the first opening theme for the TV program Kopinks!. She has since written lyrics for various idols including Hello! Project, other artists, and anime songs. Biography Kodama Ameko was born on December 21, 1993 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan. In 2011, while she was in her second and third years of high school,"What Lies Beneath The Passion Vol.1 : Ameko Kodama (Lyricist)" (in Japanese). Tokyo Girls' Update. 2016-04-04. Kodama wrote her first full length novel titled Unhappy Stupid Fuckin' Girls. She submitted it for the 35th Subaru Literary Award by Shueisha, but it only made it to the second round."すばる文学賞二次選考通過" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko. 2011-12-21. Her father's acquaintance, who was a producer for the local SATV program Kopinks!, read the story and asked her to write the lyrics for the show's first opening theme song. The resulting song "Carina Notte" was sung by Miyamoto Karin as the character Kopink."【お知らせ】静岡朝日テレビ情報番組コピンクス！" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko. 2011-12-21. Kodama has since written lyrics for all of the Kopinks! theme songs. Sometime before 2014, Kodama saw a Namba Kazumi no Idol Sanjuuroku Bou show at Tower Records Shibuya, where she met Hashimoto Shin, the recording director of , who asked her to work together. In her first year, none of her lyrics were used or they were occassionally fixed by another lyricist such as NOBE before being accepted. The first songs that were taken directly from Kodama were "Otome no Gyakushuu" and "Itooshikutte Gomen ne", which she had quickly written within one to two days. On January 11, 2015, Kodama was named as one of the creators for iDOL Street's new project "Girls Street 2020"."iDOL Streetが新プロジェクト立ち上げ、東京五輪に向けて"女子のパワー"発信！" (in Japanese). Entame NEXT. 2015-01-14. In 2015, she began writing screenplays and novel series for Japan's most popular anime and manga magazine Newtype."【連載】雑誌「月刊Newtype」ショートショート連載「模像系彼女しーちゃんとX人の彼」" (in Japanese). Kodama Ameko. 2016-06-21."【特集・第1回】作詞家・作家 児玉雨子さんにインタビュー｜明治大学" (in Japanese). MEIJI NOW. 2018-10-30. In 2016, Kodama graduated from Meiji University's Undergraduate School of Arts and Letters, majoring in Literary Arts and Media."【特集・第2回】作詞家・作家 児玉雨子さんにインタビュー｜明治大学" (in Japanese). MEIJI NOW. 2018-10-31. She wrote her undergraduate thesis on Tanizaki Junichiro's essay works. She had two themes she wanted to write her thesis on, but they had no connection and she only had time to write one. She decided to enter graduate school so she could write the second theme for her master's thesis, which was the study of the relationship between the S genre (stories about intimacy between female students which was popularized by novelist Yoshiya Nobuko) and the image of young women."明大びと「常に次に出す作品が自信作」" (in Japanese). Meiji University. 2018-11-01. She completed her studies at Meiji University's Graduate School of Arts and Letters in 2018. Starting on October 23, 2019, she and former ANGERME leader Wada Ayaka will host a bi-monthly SHOWROOM live together, titled Wada Ayaka to Kodama Ameko no Zangeshitsu."和田彩花の新番組『和田彩花と児玉雨子の懺悔室』SHOWROOMにてスタート！" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Website. 2019-10-08. Profile *'Name:' Kodama Ameko (児玉雨子) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Yokohama, *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster Lyrics Credits ANGERME *Desugita Kui wa Utarenai *Otome no Gyakushuu *Marionette 37℃ *Tomo yo *Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen *Manner Mode *46okunen LOVE *Koi wa Accha Accha *Itoshi Itoshi to Say My Heart *Kagami no Kuni no Hinekure Queen *Kon'ya mo Suteki ni Ochitsukenai BEYOOOOONDS *Go Waist *Koi no O-Swing * (with NOBE) * College Cosmos *Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa Country Girls *Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Koi Dorobou *Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne *Kisu Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto *Good Boy Bad Girl *Ashita Kara wa Omokage *Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! *VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei *Matenai After Five *Yowaki Joshi Taibu Todoke ℃-ute *Urayanjau *Ai wa Maru de Seidenki * Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Medatte Do Dance Juice=Juice *Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun *Jouro *Jidanda Dance *Vivid Midnight *Never Never Surrender *Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time *Gin'iro no Telepathy *25sai Eien Setsu *Platonic Planet *Va-Va-Voom Kikkawa Yuu *Konna Aishicha *WILDSTRAWBERRY Kobushi Factory *Oh No Ounou *Suki Kamo Shirenai Kopink *Carina Notte *Saikou Shikando *Usagi tocome (feat. Kopink) (with Takeya Nakako) *Reverse Michishige Sayumi *Saisei ~Watashi wa Koko ni Iru wa~ *Chotto Aenai Kurai de *Kawaii Edit Party *Agaru Agaru *Watashi no Kotae *La Li Lu Le Lonely Room Morning Musume *Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (with Miura Yoshiko) *Dokyuu no Go Sign *Gosenfu no Tasuki *LOVEpedia *Ningen Kankei No way way PINK CRES. *Tokyo Confusion *Uchuu no Onna wa Amakunai team・princess *Kyou Dake wa Aitakunai yo Tsubaki Factory *Kedakaku Sakihokore! *Uruwashi no Camellia *Teion Yakedo *Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta *Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ (with Team Tobimatsu) *Kaerou Let's Go! *Sankaime no Date Shinwa *Nineteen no Shinkirou ('19 Summer Ver.) *Dakishimerarete Mitai Up Up Girls (2) *Ni no Ashi Dancing *Doshaburi no Terrace Seki *tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku *Angel Enjite 20nen Up Up Girls (Kari) *Kimi to Iu Kasetsu *Joujou Dokonjou *Saikou Shy Girl *Kattetain da yo *Kimi Loss *Heat Beat Island Works Internet *2019– Wada Ayaka to Kodama Ameko no Zangeshitsu (和田彩花と児玉雨子の懺悔室; Wada Ayaka and Kodama Ameko's Confessional) (SHOWROOM) Trivia *She loves Showa era pop songs, in particular the works of lyricists and Meiji University alumni Aku Yu and Aki Yoko, who she says she loves so much that she would not get tired of talking about them. *She never planned on becoming novelist or lyricist when she wrote her novel submission for the 35th Subaru Literary Award. In high school, she would take days off when she was having an emotionally hard time, and she thought that writing a novel was a good way to let out her feelings. When she finished writing, the deadline for the Subaru Literary Award happened to be near and it also had a greater money reward than other contests. *Kodama did not start story writing until high school. She hardly read books as an elementary school student and got scolded by her teacher for writing "If it's boring, it's okay write that it's boring as a reason" as a book report, which she took word-for-word from a book on "How to Write Book Reports". This incident gave her an excuse to dislike reading and writing, but the feeling gradually went away after she learned to write haiku in Japanese class and started winning several haiku competitions. Once she was in middle school, she started to like reading books, novels, and manga."【特集・第3回】作詞家・作家 児玉雨子さんにインタビュー｜明治大学" (in Japanese). MEIJI NOW. 2018-11-01. Notes # The date was not specified, but Kodama answered in her "What Lies Beneath The Passion" interview with Tokyo Girls' Update that she received the job offer before Tsunku became ill, which he did not publicly announce he had laryngeal cancer until March 2014. References External Links *Official Website *Twitter *SHOWROOM "Wada Ayaka to Kodama Ameko no Zangeshitsu" Category:Staff members Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1993 Births Category:December Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Sagittarius Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Rooster Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation